Is This Love?
by TVFanatic2
Summary: This is based on the night before Zoe and Max together and when they wake up. What will happen when Zoe and Max wake up next to each other after sleeping together? Will there relationship continue? Please review if you like this story because I don't know what people will think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

It's just over a week since Zoe first kissed me after she found out it was me who sent her the flowers. Even though it was a short and light kiss I couldn't stop thinking about it. I thought it was amazing. I had her number so he was thinking about messaging her because he was bored and in the house alone with no Robyn and Lofty so it was a good time for Zoe to come around. I waited for 5 minutes until he decided he wanted to see her.

Hey, it's Max do you fancy coming to mine Robyn and Lofty aren't in - they have gone out for drinks?

I heard my phone vibrate a couple of seconds later.

Sure, i'll be over in about 15 minutes

I sprayed on some of my cologne as I went upstairs and looked in the mirror to see if I looked good. I decided I looked good and went downstairs to wait for her. There was a knock on the door 10 minutes later and when I opened the door she looked amazing. Even though she was wearing a green tank top and blue jeans it was different than when she was wearing a tight dress and she was holding a bottle of wine.

"Come in" I told her

She walked in and I grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the kitchen and started to kiss her against the counter. She responded to me - she moaned as the kiss started to get more passionate. I broke off the kiss and went to the cupboard to get 2 wine glasses and another bottle of wine from the fridge -just in case we needed it.

I walked in front of her and started to make my way up the stairs and Zoe immediately started to follow me. I reached my bedroom and held the door open for Zoe to walk in. She walked towards my bed and sat down on the side nearest to the door while she put her bottle of wine down while I went to the other side and put my bottle of wine down and handed her a glass.

Zoe's POV

I've just finished my shift and drove home when I got a message from Max. I replied to his message and got into my car and started to drive to his home because Robyn and Lofty were out drinking. I looked at myself in my car mirror and I was looking presentable. I was wearing a green tank top with a green baggy styled shirt with jeans.

I got to his home about 15 minutes later and got out of the car with a bottle of wine in my hand. I knocked and Max came to the door about a couple seconds later. He told me to come in and he grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen where he kissed me against the counter and it suddenly turned passionate. He broke it off and went to fetch two glasses and a bottle of wine.

He walked in front of me unable to grab my hand so I followed behind him and he started to walk to a room which I assumed was his bedroom. As soon as we walked in I went and sat on his bed on the side nearest to the door while he joined me on the other side.

He grabbed the bottle from my side of the bed leaning over me while doing so and I could smell his cologne that was amazing. I grabbed the glasses and our hands touched for a second but it sent shivers down my spine. He poured our wine and we started talking about ourselves and everything. I was going to go home but I might not do because I've been drinking - he was so easy to talk to.

We carried on talking for another hour or so when we started to kiss and that's when one thing led to another...

Max's POV

I woke up first and I was aware of another person lying in bed with me. We were facing each other and she looked amazing even without make-up. I looked at her and I could tell she was wearing a bra I think she put that on in the middle of the night because she needed to go to the bathroom. We had amazing sex.

I reached for a piece of hair while smiling and she woke up straight away.

"What time is it?" she groaned

"I don't know"

"Oh my god I'm late Max" she said while reaching over me to get her phone

"It's fine, we've got ages" I got up and rolled her over so she was laying on the bottom

"Max I wasn't meant to stay all night" she said while looking at her phone

"Yet you couldn't drag yourself away" I replied

"I've got to go"

"Wait before you go I wanna say something"

"What?"

I leaned down and kissed her hoping she would change her mind. She looked towards her phone and back to me wondering what to do. She made her decision because she put her phone back down on the desk and wrapped her hand around my neck while I pulled her towards me to kiss her.

Zoe's POV

We were kissing for about 10 minutes and I could feel his hand go up my back and unclip my bra releasing my breasts. I didn't have the power to stop him so I let him trail his lips down my neck but when his lips were a inch away from my nipple I knew I had to stop him. I reached for his head and dragged him up to my lips while his arms were around my waist.

"No" I said while kissing me

He didn't stop though. He kissed me even harder.

"No" I said while putting my hands on his chest

"Your mouth says no but" he didn't finish off his sentence because he kissed me again

"No" I said with the amount of control I had left even though I wrapped my hand around his neck

He finally stopped kissing me and we looked at each other and smiled. Just as I was about to get up there was a knock at the door. He rolled me over to the side near the door and I was curled around him. I forgot about Robyn and Lofty.

"Max do you want a cuppa?" Robyn asked him

I shook my head at him hoping he would say no.

"I could murder one" he told her

I put my head onto his shoulder wishing he had said no to the offer of tea.

"One mug or two?" she asked curiously

I shook my head confused at how normal she was with Max when he had someone in his bed.

"One I think" he said while smiling at me

"Okay, I'm coming in" she warned him

I went under the covers hoping she didn't and wouldn't see me.

"Hey, good night" Robyn asked Max

"Er you know it was o good, really good I really enjoyed it" he said while I pinched him because he was going to say it was okay

"Just the one mug?" Robyn asked making sure

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Here you go mate" Lofty said while putting the mug on the wooden bookshelf

Max pulled the covers off me and I came up sighing because we nearly got caught. I flopped my head onto the mattress.

As I was getting dressed I reached for Max's mug of tea which he was holding out to me. I took a drink and I wasn't really in the mood for tea and you could probably see it on my face I gave him back the mug. I was just buttoning up my over shirt when I saw my shoes which Robyn would of probably seen.

"She would of seen my shoes" I whispered while stepping into them

"Who?" I whispered back to her

"Who do you think? They're just lying here"

"So?"

"So? How many women in Holby do you know that where 400 pound shoes?"

"400 quid" he broke his whispering because he was shocked

"Shh" I said to him while pointing to the door

I leaned over to give him a quick kiss. I walked out of his bedroom door and saw Robyn looking shocked.

I looked at Max and he looked back at me - all three of us were shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

I stared at Zoe and Robyn who both looked as shocked as I was. I could see Zoe's face which had a look of panic and I knew that she didn't know what too say. Robyn finally came back out her shock.

"You slept with Zoe!?" she shouted

All I could do was nod my head. While Robyn shouted Zoe moved back over to the bed to sit down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. Robyn went back downstairs and I hurriedly put some jeans and a grey top on. We both ran down after her hoping she didn't say anything to Lofty but we were too late she was sat on the sofa and Lofty was sat next to her waiting for us to come down after she found Zoe trying to walk out of my bedroom.

We both sat down on the couch opposite them and no-one knew what to say.

"Are you and Max together?" Robyn asked

Zoe just sat there in silence so I had to talk.

"We don't know, we're just going to see what happens, promise me you won't say anything to anyone else about me and Zoe" I asked Robyn and Lofty

"We won't" Robyn and Lofty said instantly at the same time

Zoe's POV

As Max was talking to Robyn and Lofty I looked at my watch and it showed 8:45. I realised that I had to be at work in 15 minutes. I knew I wouldn't get there on time because I had to change so i looked over at Max and he looked straight into my eyes. I smiled at him and I leaned forward and kissed him - there was nothing to hide because Robyn and Lofty know.

"I have to go my shift starts in 15 minutes, I'll see you at work" I whispered in Max's ear

"Looking forward to it" He told me

I walked out of the student house and went to my car which was parked just around the corner so Robyn and Lofty didn't see it when they arrived home. I drove towards my house because I couldn't go to work in the same outfit I wore last night - it was to casual. As soon as I got to my house and walked inside I immediately changed into a tight purple dress and a black blazer which complimented my curves and quickly brushed my teeth.

I arrived at work 20 minutes late but nobody could say anything because I was the clinical lead and no-one will question me being late. I rushed into work and could see that it was going to be a busy day. I was going to ask Max to come round to mine tonight for a drink so that will give me something to look forward to if he says yes.

It had been about 2 hours and I looked at the clock which showed 20 past 11. Max has just started work I'll go ask him to come out with me for a cigarette he's been at work one hour and 20 minutes I think he'll be able to take a break - I hope so anyway.

Max's POV

As soon as Zoe left Robyn and Lofty started to question me and I had to be at work in a hour and 15 minutes. I know that seems like a long time but Robyn will be questioning me for half an hour because she will have some many questions for me to answer. I hate it when she's so pushy to get the information she wants to know.

I got to work and started to get to work and I was in a happy mood which was a surprise because I'm normally so bored but I know Zoe works here. I've been working for one hour and 20 minutes and Zoe walks up to me. My smile gets wider just looking at her and she smiles straight back.

"Are you coming for a cigarette?" she asks me

I don't have time to reply because she's already walking in front of me having an extra swing on her hips. I look her up and down and follow her out - I knew I couldn't not be with her. I catch up to her and put my hands in my pocket trying to look like just friends while I was standing next to her which was hard to do.

As she opens her packet of cigarette I steal one of hers because I forgot to bring mine - I needed to be as far away from Robyn and her questions. She hands me her lighter which she know I would of asked her for if she didn't offer me it.

"Are you coming to mine tonight?" she asks me almost seductively

"Yes, what time do you want me to come round?"

"I finish at 7 but come around for about 8:30" she said while smiling

She stubs out her cigarette while I'm taking a drag, that's when I knew she was going back to work. I knew she was waiting for me to finish mine because she was leaning against the wall. I only had a bit of it left so I stubbed out my cigarette and walked towards the hospital with her. I really wanted to give her a hug before we went into the hospital because she was addictive. I couldn't get enough of her, she isn't like all the other girls I've slept with. She's more mature than the women I go for, she's funny, opinionated, I love her personality and she is very beautiful. She's already got me whipped and I don't even know we're in a relationship. I knew I couldn't hug her though because people will start asking questions that we don't really know the answers to ourselves.

"I can't wait for tonight - I'll be thinking about for the rest of the day" I said while leaning forward whispering in her ear as we came inside the hospital

When I moved back from speaking to her we both went our separate ways..


End file.
